


Accidental Worship

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Pre-Betrayal, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford gets pollinated at an old shrine dedicated to Bill. Sex ensues. For Kinktober 2017.





	Accidental Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt "Aphrodisiacs", gift to the lovely Nelja.

It had all started as a search for an old shrine dedicated to Bill.

“There used to be one in the forest, a real simple one,” Bill had said when he and Ford had discussed them. “It was basically just a circle of birches, but the thing was, it was a PERFECT circle. Eerie, am I right?“¨

Bill had drifted off to other topics then, but the mental image of a perfect circle in the forest had remained in Ford’s memory. He had thought it would be a good idea to seek it out, maybe even try to sketch it.

It hadn’t.

“Bill,” he says when he returns to his house, feeling hot and itchy all over. “Bill, please, help me.”

“Geesh, this better be important!” Colors bleed out from the environment, leaving Ford alone with Bill and his golden glow. “You kind of interrupted something, Ford! What is it?”

Bill has almost never been angry with him, so Ford is taken aback by his aggravated greeting. However, right now his fear is stronger than his concerns about Bill’s feelings, so he says: “Bill, I visited your shrine.”

“A what now?”

Ford stares at him. “The one you told me about. The perfect circle, birch trees?”

“Oh yeah! People stopped going there a long time ago, why w-” Bill pauses, his eye widening. “Uh oh. You got pollen on you, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Ford squeezes his eyes shut as heat swells up within him, slicking his skin with sweat. “What kind of harm can it cause me, Bill?”

To his dismay, Bill starts to laugh. “Oh my silly smart guy, why would I tell you about something potentially dangerous and not warn you about it? There is nothing poisonous about those birches!”

Well, that is a relief to hear, but- “What are these feelings, then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bill falls silent, his brow furrowing. “At least, it should have become obvious once I arrived. I’m kind of insulted now.”

“Bill, stop fooling around!” Ford snaps and before he knows it, he’s grabbing Bill from his arms and pulling him near.

Some tiny part of him is screaming at him to not do it, but he doesn’t listen; he grasps Bill from his back as firmly as he can and kisses him beneath his eye. Bill’s eye grows big with surprise, and that’s what makes fear break through to Ford; he must have alienated his Muse for good with this. Terrified, he tries to pull away; however, Bill grabs his wrists and holds him still.

“THAT’S what I expected,” Bill says, eye curving in a smirk. “That’s the reaction I wanted.”

Before Ford can ask Bill about what he means, Bill’s eye turns into a mouth and he’s kissing Ford, multiple tongues pushing into Ford’s mouth. Bill’s hands are on his shirt, unbuttoning it hastily in the beginning before he loses his patience and just rips it open, exposing Ford’s neck and chest. Ford can only follow Bill’s movements as he’s pulled down on the floor, as his mouth fills with tongues other than his own, as Bill grows claws onto his fingers and drags them down Ford’s chest.

It all happens so fast and it makes Ford’s blood boil hotter between his legs, to the point all he can hear anymore is the sounds of his own cock, its endless throb as it strains against his dress pants. Bill is growing in size now, sprouting arms that reach for different parts of Ford’s body, for his neck, his chest, his stomach, his groin. His trousers are unzipped and his cock is taken out by a soft, still slender hand.

“Just let it happen,” Bill says, rubbing circles around Ford’s nipples before rubbing them straight _on_ the nipples, making them harden beneath his touch. Ford pants at the contact, at the swift hands working on his cock, massaging the head and stroking along the shaft. “Let it all happen, Stanford.”

Bill is big enough to loom over him now, and the sight makes Ford’s gut tighten with excitement, his cock go wet with pre-come. His legs are lifted up on Bill’s sides, held in place by two hands that stroke his thighs with their thumbs; another pair grabs his ass, massages the round, muscular cheeks before parting them. It’s that move that pushes Ford over the brink of despair.

“Please fuck me,” he whimpers, because that’s all he can manage with his voice anymore. “Please fuck me, Bill, I need it so much, please, Bill-”

“Oh I will, don’t you worry about that.” Bill chuckles, cupping Ford’s sac and fondling it gently. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

Bill leans down between Ford’s legs, large eye shifting into a mouth again. The many tongues come out and start licking him, his cock, his balls, his ass; Ford moans, trying to wrap his legs around Bill, but Bill’s hands are now holding his limbs and body still, only allowing him to tremble and twitch in their hold. Ford thrashes against them anyway, managing to spread his legs a little wider so Bill has a better access to him, can possess him better.

“Let me touch you, please,” he begs, trying to wrench his wrists free from the hands holding them.

“No can do!” Bill answers cheerfully, licking a long stripe from the crack of his ass to his cock to his navel. “You’re not ready for that yet, babe.”

“Tell me when,” Ford demands, well aware he sounds like a petulant child; he’s too out of it to care.

“When I’m _there._ ”

With that Bill takes Ford’s genitals entirely into his mouth, sucking on them hard while the tongues remain by Ford’s ass, teasing the opening with their wet laps and slight pushes against the rim. When one tongue finally enters him, followed by second and third one, Ford comes.

Bill releases his hips and legs when he starts to climax, and Ford takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Bill’s tip, rutting against his mouth. Bill lets him do that, stroking his chest, stomach and neck, his cheeks, his lips. When Ford tires, Bill pulls his tongues out of him first, then rests him carefully down on the floor, still stroking him all over. Ford still feels hot, and somewhere within him there is an itch, but right now he’s too tired to care about either factor.

He’s vaguely aware of Bill returning to his usual size, his extra arms withdrawing back into his body. Bill comes to him one more time, caresses his face as he looks closely at Ford.

“When I’m there, you can worship me from the perfect circle all the time,” Bill says. “How does eternal ecstasy sound like, Ford?”

“Right now?” Ford closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. “Really tiring.”


End file.
